Crash Into Me
by thisaccountisdeadnomorestories
Summary: *oneshot* This is how every story starts. With a girl and a boy who both have some problems with themselves. In this story though, the girl and boy have no idea they really have problems, but they do.


**Crash Into Me**

This is how every story starts. With a girl and a boy who both have some problems with themselves. In this story though, the girl and boy have no idea they really have problems.

"Sonny?" Chad Dylan Cooper said, as he walked into the so random set area. His bright blue eyes were a sight anyone would die for, the outer rim of ocean blue and the inner rim of sky blue. Sonny loved his eyes, she was mesmerized by them. Not that she'd ever mention that to anyone on the earth. It was treason to her castmates if she, Sonny Munroe, were to like Chad in any way, even as a friend. He was the star of their rival show Mackenzie Falls. Even though all the members of the So Random cast had their times that they loved Mackenzie Falls (I mean theres SO MUCH DRAMA), it would be total betrayal if she ever liked him.

"Yeah?" Sonny replied. Chad shifted in place, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he saw Sonny. He had to admit, she always looked better than him, she was pure beauty, he was just a pretty boy. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his blue eyes and Chad lost every thought he'd been thinking. All the thoughts drowned in her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah," Chad regathered his thoughts, "Marshall wants to see you."  
Sonny blinked, "Why didn't he just come himself?"  
"I don't know..." Chad replied, looking up and away, nervousness and sadness evident on his face. She didn't even have to be Cal Lightman, that lie detector, facial expression guy to tell something was wrong. Sonny could tell he knew something he wasn't telling her. Sonny gave him a questioning look, and when he didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Chad watched her as she walked away. When she was out of sight, Chad made his way back to Mackenzie falls, head down, hoping that everything would be okay, even though he could tell it wasn't.

"Marshall!" Sonny yelled as he walked into the bosses office.

"Sonny..." he started, sighing loudly and folding his hands. His eyes displayed more sadness then nervousness.

"Chad said you wanted to see me?" she asked, a questioning glance on her face again. Now she was nervous.

"We got a call from your friends in Wisconsin..." he started.

She gulped, something bad, it had to be.

"Theres been a car crash..."

"What?" Sonny asked, shocked and daised.

"You're friend Lucy, her mom called," Marshall told her. She covered her mouth with her hand, still shocked.

"Is she okay?" Sonny gasped out.

Marshall looked away for a second, "She's in a coma..."  
Sonny hesitated, somewhat wanting to ask more, yet dreading the answer. She just walked out. When the tears started to flow, she picked up her pace, so she could cry in her dressing room, in peace.

Chad Dylan Cooper tried to concentrate, but all he could think about was Sonny. Was she okay? Was everything okay?

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked me, as she flattened out her skirt.

"What?" Chad asked, out of it.

"Go take a break, you need one," she told him.

He was about to protest, but she walked away. The only thing Chad could do to get out of this slump was to go see Sonny. The girl who always seemed to brighten up his day, maybe, that would help. Definitely that would help.

He walked down the familiar halls to the So Random side of the studios, then to Sonny's dressing room, he heard nothing in there, so he knocked.

"What?" Sonny yelled, trying to hold back to the tears.

"It's me, can I please come in?" Chad asked.

"Why should I let you in?"

"Because no matter what you say, we are friends. Please," he said.

She pondered this for a second, then answered, "Fine, it's unlocked."

He opened the door and slowly made his way in. She was laying on the couch, a pillow in her face. Chad sat down on the floor near her."Whats wrong?"

"Don't you already know?" she asked, thinking that Marshall had told him before he told her.

"He didn't tell me what happened, he just told me to get you," Chad answered, trying to move some of the hair out of her face.

"You remember my friend Lucy right?" she asked him. He thought back to his birthday party, and shook his head for a second at his utter self-obsorbed attitude he had, and at the fact he barely remembered Sonny's friend Lucy. He felt bad, because he had a feeling something bad had happened to her.

"Yeah, a little bit," he replied,

"She got in a car crash," Sonny told Chad. She was a little worried as she saw the flash of hurt on Chads face as she said car crash. He looked a little stunned and distant.

"Car crash?" Chad mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked Chad, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked into her brown eyes, and they drowned his bad thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm okay," he said. "But are you?" he asked her. She sat up, and wiped her tears. Chad moved up to sit next to her.

"I'm numb. I'm upset. I'm nervous," she mumbled.

"Dont be..." he mumbled.

His blue eyes pierced her blue eyes, and she said, without thinking, "Whats with you and car crashes?"

Chad bounced back a little bit at her question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Chad... I can tell something happened. Please... " she started. He could see a wave of tears coming. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't cry... Please, don't cry..." he cooed to her. She looked up into his blue eyes, and he melted, "When I was seven, my sister, my parents and I got into a car crash. My parents didn't make it."

"Oh my go-"

"Don't say you're sorry. Too many people have said they're sorry to me. Too many people have felt bad for me. Thats why I act like I do, so people don't feel bad for me," he told her, his hard eyes staring straight forward at the wall.

She looked at him, trying to express her confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The whole 'Chad Dylan Cooper' part of me, its just an act," he said still looking forward. "Or some of it. I tried to keep the act going, but then I met you, and sometimes when I look into your big brown eyes, I can't help but slip up. "

She pushed herself up and kissed him on the cheek. He tightened his grasp on her, and kissed her forehead. "Does this mean were dating?" she asked him,

"If you want to..."

"I do," she replied, taking his hand in hers.

"Good," he mumbled.

"Good," she repeated.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine," she giggled.

The End


End file.
